Night fury and the stay
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: A retelling of the classic Disney movie Lady and the Tramp with a How to train your dragon Twist
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, lady and the tramp belong to Disney, Monnshadow, Boden, and any other non cannon characters belong to my friend Kelseyalicia

 _There is but one thing money cannot buy: to wit- the wag of a dog's tail. This is quoted from Rush Billings in the original version of Lady and the Tramp. So it is to all dogs, be they ladies or tramps, that this fanfic is respectfully dedicated._

It was Christmas morning in Dragon city, in the Berk district it was a very special one for Stoick, his wife Valka and their two children Hiccup and his little brother Boden. For pretty soon, they were going to add another addition to the family. Inside the living room, Stoick gave Boden his gift to him while Valka gave hers to Hiccup.

"It's for you, Boden, and Hiccup" he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, dad," Boden said with awe. "It's just what I wanted, isn't it? Trimmed with ribbons?"

"Well," Valka began as he opened the present, "it _has_ a ribbon."

Inside was a silver phantom puppy, female. Boden gasped in surprise, smiling.

Hiccup opened his to find a male night fury puppy. "Oh, how sweet," Hiccup said, holding the puppy.

"You like them?" Valka said.

"Oh, I love them," both boys replied.

"So," Stoick began, "What are you going to name them?"

Well," Boden answered, "I think I'll name her Stardust"

"And I'll name mine Toothless," Hiccup said.

Valka giggled, "Stardust and Toothless it is."

That night, Hiccup and Boden set up a place for the new puppies to sleep in the kitchen. Hiccup put a basket near the table. In the basket was a sheet and a small pillow. Boden carried little Stardust into the kitchen where Toothless already was. The puppies didn't seem to like it.

"Come on, Toothless, come on, Stardust" Hiccup called. "Over here."

Stardust and Toothless came, and Hiccup placed them into the basket.

"There now," he continued. "A nice little bed for you guys."

"But brother," Boden began, "do you think they'll be warm enough?

"Why not, Boden?" Hiccup answered as he was about to flip the light switch. "They'll be snug as a bug in a... Uh-oh." He just realized the day's newspaper. "Almost forgot something," he continued as he placed the paper next to the basket. "There we go." He then flipped the switch. "Good night, Toothless and you to Stardust." He turned to Boden as they started to go upstairs. "Don't worry, bro. They'll go right to sleep."

He stopped short when Toothless and Stardust got out of the kitchen and followed him.

"No, Toothless, no Stardust," he said, picking Toothless up, and Boden did the same with Stardust. They placed them back in the basket. "This is where you belong, right here."

However, as soon as they left, Toothless and Stardust started following again, and began to whimper when they saw her new owners nearly all the way upstairs.

"Oh, Hiccup, look," Boden said in awe. "They're lonesome. Don't you think, maybe, just for tonight?"

"Now, Boden," Hiccup began, picking Toothless and Stardust up, "if we're going to show them whose master, we must be firm from the beginning."

With that, he put both puppies back in the basket in the kitchen once more. This time, to make sure she stayed in the kitchen, he placed a chair in front of the kitchen door before making his way to the bedroom.

Toothless had stayed in the basket understanding what Hiccup wanted. Stardust, tried to open the door, but found it blocked. She started to whimper, but some knocking from above made the whimpering stop.

"Stardust, please stop," Valka called from inside her bedroom.

"Yeah," Hiccup added from inside _his_ bedroom.

But again, Stardust whimpered. Hiccup turned on the living room light, tapped a foot, and said, "Stardust, quiet now. Ya' hear me? Back to bed, quick now." Stardust did so. "And not one more sound out of you tonight."

Time passed, and it was two in the morning. Stardust scraped the chair away from the door, making her escape from the kitchen, Toothless not far behind. While in the living room, she made her way up the stairs and found Boden's bedroom. She started to whimper. Toothless did the same outside Hiccup's room.

Upon hearing pupies whimpering, Boden called to his brother from next door, "Hiccup..."

Hiccup responded by placing his pillow over his head to drown out the whimpering.

Again, Toothless and Stardust whimpered, and yipped.

"Oh, Hiccup," Boden said, understanding that they needed to sleep in there bedrooms.

Hiccup finally gave in. "Oh, okay, Boden. You win. They can sleep with us."

This delighted Boden, as he placed Stardust at the end of his bed and Hiccup did the same with Tothless.

Six months have passed, and Toothless and Stardust fully grown. Upon those six months, they gained the ability to walk and talk like a human, even though to the others it still sounded like barks and growls.

Upon fetching Boden's slippers, she barked, "Good morning, Boden."

"Good morning, Stardust," Boden replied before looking at the window. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong, Boden?" Hiccup said, walking into his brothers room upon hearing Boden say that Toothless hot on his heels.

"Can't you explain to Stardust and Tothless about Sundays?" Boden replied, yawning.

Toothless then went downstairs it was his day to get the paper. Outside, he saw a squirrel and started to chase it. However, the chasing stopped when he heard the newspaper boy's bike bell ringing.

"Good morning!" Toothless yipped to the paperboy.

"Good morning!" the paperboy called back as he threw the paper to the Haddocks' yard.

Toothless caught the paper, and tried to carry it all the way through the doggie door in the kitchen door.

During breakfast, Stoick read the paper, and didn't mind the hole in the headlines section.

"Have any of you noticed?" he asked his family. "Since we had Toothless and Stardust, we don't see anymore of those disturbing headlines."

"Yeah, Dad," Boden agreed.

"I just don't know what we'd do without them," Valka added.

As Boden gave Toothless and Stardust a doughnut each, Valka said, "Well, it looks like they're six months old. We may give them a licence soon."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed as Stardust began to eat her doughnut.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, lady and the tramp belong to Disney, Monnshadow, Boden, and any other non cannon characters belong to my friend Kelseyalicia.

 _ **A.N. Although I didn't mention them in chapter one Stoick and Valka have there dogs Cloudjumper and Soulwings, ad they live with Toothless and Stardust they will be introduced in this chapter. Italics are the dogs talking to each other.**_

Inside the living room, Valka opened a box next to Toothless and Stardust. Inside the box were two collar with a licences one red for Toothless and the other blue for Stardust.

"I hope they fit, Stoick," Valka said.

"So do I, Val," Lois agreed.

Stoick put the collar around Toothless's neck, and valka did the same with Stardust.

"Well, it looks nice on them," Valka said.

"Yes," Valka agreed. "So grown up. I'm sure Cloudjumper and Soulwings would love to see them."

Toothless and Stardust got outside to the front yard and noticed Stoick and Valka's own dogs , a Pharaoh hound named Soulwings near the garden, carrying a bone in his right front paw. He spoke with an regal voice.

 _Four steps ahead, and then to the left,_

 _And right to the place where I marked it_

As he was singing to the tune of "The Banks of Loch Lomond", he dug a place inside a bush and put the bone inside with the other bones he collected.

 _With a yummy little bone that I'll bury for my own_

 _Right here in the hole in the backyard._

Soulwings chuckled. "What a sight."

" _Soulwings_ ," he heard Stardust call. " _Oh, Soulwings."_

Soulwings sat atop his bone-filled hole, hiding it, as Toothless and Stardust started walking by.

" _Good morning, Soulwings,"_ she said.

 _"Oh," Soulwings giggled nervously. "Good morning, Stardust."_

 _"Notice anything different?"_ Toothless asked.

Soulwings guessed, " _You had a bath today?"_

" _Nope_ ," Stardust shook her head.

" _You had your nails clipped?"_ he guessed.

" _Guess again_ ," Toothless replied.

" _Well_ ," Soulwings began, " _I guess I wouldn't be knowing, then."_

Stardust happily shook her head, showing off her collar.

" _Why, Stardust_ ," Soulwings said, smiling. " _You have a collar, and I see you have one to Toothless."_

" _Do you like it?"_ Stardust asked.

" _Yes_ ," Soulwings answered. "It _must be expensive. Have you shown them to Cloudjumper yet?"_

" _Not yet."_ Toothless said.

" _Well_ ," Soulwings began, " _we should show it to him. You know how sensitive he is about these things."_

The three made their way to see Cloudwings, sleeping on their front porch. His breed was a chow-chow.

" _He's dreaming_ ," Toothless whispered.

" _Yes_ ," Soulwings whispered back as Cloudjumper began sleep walking around the porch on his fours and sniffing.

" _Really_?" Stardust whispered.

Cloudjumper awoke at the sight of his three friends, and spoke with a rather stiff posh voice. _"Wow, Star. You have a collar on, and you to Toothless."_

 _"And licences,"_ Stardust added.

" _My gosh,"_ Cloudjumper said. " _Time flies."_

" _Yes_ ," Soulwings agreed as Stardust looked at her reflection in the water dish. " _Seems like only yesterday they were cutting their teeth in Hiccup and Boden's slippers. And now, there they are, a full-grown lady_. _And gentleman_."

" _Wearing the greatest honor man can bestow,"_ Cloudjumper continued.

 _"A badge of respectability_ ," Soulwings added.

" _That's right,"_ Cloudjumper said. " _As White King once said... Did I mention White King before?"_

" _Yes, Cloudjumper_ ," Soulwings answered.

" _Oh, yeah,"_ Cloudjumper realized.

Just then, Stardust saw a dark green Porsche coming into their house's front yard.

" _It's Hiccup and Boden,"_ Toothless said. " _Excuse me_."

Both ran to the car and greeted Boden and Hiccup as they got out of the car.

"Hi, Boden, hey Hiccup" Both dogs barked.

"Hey, Toothless, hey Stardust," the boys greeted back. "Come on, we'll race you to the door.

The four ran to the front door, but Stardust and Toothless got to the door first.

"You win again, guys," Hiccup said, rewarding them with a doggie treat. He balanced the treat on their nose. "Steady." Just then, he noticed Toothless's collar, and Boden Stardust's. "Well, what have we here? Wow, you're a big boy now. Hey Cloudjumper, hey Soulwings." Boden said patting his parent's dogs on there heads.

Stardust ate her treat as Hiccup opened the door.

"Ladies first," Boden said, allowing Stardust to go in before him.

Later that evining the eight were watching TV on the living room couch.

"You know, guys," Hiccup began, "with Toothless and Stardust, life is complete."

"Yes," Valka agreed. "I just can't imagine anything to take their place in our hearts."

Toothless and Stardust glad to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, lady and the tramp belong to Disney, Monnshadow, Boden, and any other non cannon characters belong to my friend Kelseyalicia.

A few days later, a fully-grown female nightfury was sleeping at the train station. The train's whistle woke her up, and the first thing she did that day was yawn and stretch her legs. She walked all the way to a trickle of water and washed herself. Afterwards, she dried himself off and yipped at the kids headed to school.

"Good morning, Moonshadow," one boy greeted.

"Good morning, Brian," Moonshadow barked back. "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "What a day."

Moonshadow started to walk around her neighborhood and stopped in front of the pet shop window. On display were a litter of puppies, who took fond of her.

"Cute little rascals," Moonshadow said, admiring the puppies. "Coochie-coochie-coochie-coochie coo."

She chuckled then, and got back to her search for breakfast.

"Now," she began, "where to search for breakfast? Hmmm..."

She looked at the butcher's shop first, then the bakery. "That's it. Haven't been there in a week.

She got up to the alley and got the bakery owner's attention.

"Hey Moonshadow," Bloodthorn said as she was preparing some tarts. "Let me guess. You want your breakfast?"

"Sure thing, Bloodthorn," MOonshadow yipped.

"Okay," Bloodthorn replied. "I saved some nice bones for you." She tossed a bone out the door and Moonshadow caught it.

"Thanks, Bloodthorn," Moonshadow barked.

"Good catch." Bloodthorn called.

As Moonshadow chomped on her bone, she noticed dog catcher's wagon pull in behind the fence. He put a sign on the other side. As soon as he left, Moonshadow peered out and read the sign:

 _Notice:_

 _Any and all unlicenced dogs in_

 _the city of Dragon City,_

 _will immediately be impounded_

 _by order of the Citty leaders._

" _uh-oh"_ Moonshadow said in worry.

Shee looked at the back of the wagon and saw that two of her friends, a skrill and a monsterous nightmare, a female, were in there. She got their attention.

" _Psst_ ," Moonshadow whispered.

" _Why, Blimey_ ," the skrill said in a British accent. " _Look, Ember. It's our friend, Moonshadow the Tramp."_

 _"Shhh,"_ Moonshadow whispered, informing the Skrill to be quiet.

" _Hey, Moonshadow_ ," Ember said quietly. " _Came here to join the party?"_

 _"No time for wisecracks, guys,"_ Moonshadow whispered. " _I gotta get you out of there."_ He started to loosen the cage. _"The pressure's on. Signs are all over town."_

" _Gee, thanks, Moonshadow_ ," Ember said.

" _Yeah_ ," the skrill agreed. " _You're a bit of all right, chum."_

 _"Okay, get going,_ " Moonshadow ordered.

"Hey," the dog catcher said from the driver's seat. "What's going on over there?"

" _Scram, and be careful_!" Moonshadow continued.

As soon as the two dogs got out of the back, the dog catcher started to chase the two. However, Moonshadow got his attention, distracting him from the two, and biting his pant leg.

"Why, you mangy mutt," he said. "Let go of me!"

"Better catch me," Moonshadow growled, running the opposite direction.

"You, my furry little enemy, are on my 'Most Wanted' list," he seethed as he chased Moonshadow.

Moonshadow luckily found shelter when she started to come into the Haddock's neighborhood at Dragon Street. As soon as Moonshadow found her hiding place, the dog catcher started to look around, with no sign of her. As soon as he left, and out of Moonshadow's sight, she started to look around.

"Well, look at _this_ place," Moonshadow said, looking around. "Dragon Street."

Moonshadow got up to a bird bath and noticed a couple of pidgeons bathing.

" _Hey_ ," Moonshadow addressed them. " _How's pickings?"_

" _Pretty slim, newbie_ ," one of the pidgeons replied.

" _Yeah_ ," the other pidgeon added. " _There are lids on every trash can, and fences around every tree."_

 _"See for yourself,"_ the first pidgeon said.

Moonshadow did so.

" _Huh_ ," she said. " _You're right. I wonder what the leash and collar set does for excitement."_

Moonshadow continued her routine and looked around the street.

Soulwings and Cloudjumper walked outside and walked up to Toothless and Stardust who seemed down on the dumps.

" _Huh_ ," Solwings wondered. " _Why are you two looking so glum on this beautiful day?"_

 _"Did Hiccup and Boden mistreat you or some'n?"_ Cloudwings asked.

" _No_ ," Stardust answered. " _It's something_ _we_ _did, I guess."_

" _You_?" Soulwings and Cloudwings said in unison. Tring to think of any bad things the pair could have done in the past couple of days, but couldn't think of anything.

" _It must be,"_ Stardust said. " _They're acting so..."_

Her sentence was interrupted when Valka set a plant out the window.

"Well, hello boys," Valka addressed her and her husband's dogs.

The four dogs walked to the backyard and began their chat.

" _Okay, Star,"_ Soulwings began, " _get on with the details_."

" _Well_ ," Stardust began, " _It all started the other day when Stoick came home bringing Hiccup and Boden back from the train station."_

 _ **Flashback:**_ _It was three-fifteen that day, and Stardust and Toothless tried to greet the three humans coming out of the car, Soulwings hopping out after Stoick._

 _"Hey, guys," Toothless barked. "How was school today?"_

 _"Not now, Toothless," Stoick replied._

 _Toothless wondered what was going on. Stoick, Hiccup, and Boden didn't want to play with him? He got inside the house, following them without them noticing._

 _"Valka, are you okay?" Stoick asked his wife._

 _"Of course, I am," Valka answered. "Why shouldn't I be?"_

 _"We can't help worrying about you, Mom," Boden said._

 _"After all, in the condition you're in," Stoick began, "alone all day and walking those dogs."_

 _Toothless was taken aback by this._

This surprised both Soulwings and Cloudjumper.

" _'That dog'_?" they repeated in unison.

"Stoick never called me _that_ before," Toothless nodded.

" _Well, I wouldn't worry about that, Toothless." Soulwings_ said, placing a paw on his shoulder. " _After all, they're only humans."_

" _That's right_ ," Cloudjumper agreed. " _However I can't help but notice Valka and Stoick still call us by our names and aren't treating us any different from normal, I wonder why_?"

" _I noticed that to Cloudjumper_ ," Soulwings answered.

" _Well, now Valka is..._ " Stardust began picking up where Toothless left off. " _The two of us would enjoy our afternoon walk together, but yesterday..."_

 _ **Flashback:**_ _In relation to this, Stardust found Valka sitting on a rocker knitting a sock._

 _"Hey,Valka." Stardust barked, carrying a leash. "Want to take me on our walk?"_

 _"No, Stardust," Valka shook her head, putting the leash on the table next to her. "Not today."_

 _"Well, uh," Stardust wined, getting her ball, "how about we play ball?"_

 _"Not now, Stardust," Valka said, taking the ball and placing it next to the leash._

 _Little did Valka know her ball of lilac yarn fell out of her lap. Stardust got out of her depression and began to play with the yarn, interrupting Valkas' knitting._

 _"Stardust, stop playing with that," Valka said, lightly spanking her on the flank._

 _Stardust yelped a little._

Back to the present.

" _It didn't hurt, really,"_ Stardust continued. " _But Valka never struck me before."_

Soulwings and Cloudjumper looked at each other. Cloudjumper remembered that incident he had been in the same room at the time.

" _Now, Stardust Toothless_ " Soulwings began, " _don't take it too seriously. After all, at a time like this..."_

" _That's right,_ " Cloudjumper agreed. " _You see, Star and Tooth, there comes a time when humans begin to, uh, well, you know, the birds and the bees, or the stork...uh, that is..."_

 _"Get to the point, Cloudjumper,"_ Soulwings interrupted.

" _Okay_ ," Cloudjumper replied, then turned to Stardust and Toothless. " _What I'm tryin' to say is that Valka is expectin' a little bambino."_

 _"Bambino?"_ Stardust repeated.

" _He means a baby_ ," Soulwings informed.

" _Oh_ ," Toothless realised. " _What's a baby?"_


End file.
